The Summer Vacation
by ChackieSnackie
Summary: Not going to be updated until a long time.


**Blaze: Hi! This is my new story! I'm gonna be working on this story AND Competing for Him, but mostly Competing for Him.**

**Blitz: I hope you'll at least make the chapters in THIS story longer...**

**Blaze: Blah, I'll try to make the chapters longer in EVERY story...**

**Blizzard: You tried to make it longer a lot of times and you failed.**

**Blaze: ...**

**Bless: Blaze doesn't own anything but himself**

**Cherry (our little annoyer) : HIIIII PEEOOPLLLEEE!**

**Blaze and Blizzard: SHUT UP CHERRY *beats her up and locks her inside closet*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I turned on my computer. I went on Facebook.

_Email:_  
><em>

_Password: **********_

_Welcome!_

_Inbox- 1 new message. Summer Vacation House! Woot!_

_From Tsukiyomi Utau to Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjo Kairi, Hiragii Rikka, Ichinomiya Hikaru, Souma Kukai.  
><em>

_Hey guys!_

_So I won this rare coupon thing to a Summer Vacation House! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

_There are 5 rooms, so 2 people have to share one room._

_Girls, you are lucky. I decided to have girl/girl rooms and boy/boy rooms instead of girl/boy._

_NO COMPLAINTS BOYS or you are not invited. -_-_

_I'll explain the rooms later when we get to the vacation house._

_I've arranged for a limo driver to take us there._

_We leave on June 20. Meet up at my house on that day, 11:30 am. Driver comes at 12:00 pm  
><em>

_Now, now, I've called all your parents, and they all gave you guys permission. So, HA! No excuse making that you can't come!_

_Cya!_

"oohh! a summer vacation hosue!" Ran said. "Cool! Yes, I get to see Daichi, Kiseki, and Rhythm, but no shugo chara can beat the awesome YORU! :D" Miki said, blushing.

"I can't wait! This will be super fun!" Su said.

and I'm so glad Utau didn't make boy/girl roomings...Ikuto would rape me...

well, 2 more days till we leave!

~Time Skip till June 20th~

It's 11:20 am. Gotta go to Utau's house~

Finally! I have reached Utau's house! I thought it my mind, saying it like it was an amazing achievement.

I checked my watch. 11:29 am. "Right on time!" Ran said cheerfully, like always.

I rang the doorbell. I looked up at the house. It's huge for a house, but small for a mansion. I call it, a housion. LOL

Utau opened the door with Yaya, Kairi, Hikaru, Rikka, Kukai, and Ikuto behind her.

"HEYYYYYYYYYY AMU-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yaya said, mostly yelled, and hugged me till Kairi told Yaya she might kill me.

"Thanks Kairi" I said, breathing hard. Utau closed the door and we moved to the couches.

"Well, Rima and Na-" Utau said but was broken off by the doorbell. Utau sighed and opened the door.

And Rima and Nagihiko were there. "Walking together, eh lovebirds?" Ikuto and Yaya said teasingly.

"N-no! I-it's a coincidence! W-we just met at the d-door! Rima and Nagi said blushing.

"We believe you alright.." I said. Rima shot a glare at me and Nagihiko sweatdropped.

They moved to the couch where we were. We chatted and ate snacks till 12:00 came.

The doorbell rang at EXACTLY 12:00. "...That must be the driver..."

Utau went up to the door and opened it. "Hello, you are Tsukiyomi Utau, am I right?" The driver asked.

He had a deep voice, but I could tell that he was nice. I'm sure the others noticed too.

"Yes I am, and everyone that is going is present." Utau said in a mannered voice.

I never knew she could speak so nicely. LOL. "Alright then, let's move into the vehicle." The driver said.

The vehicle was a HUGE limo. HUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEE. "Woah, this is HUGE!" Yaya said as we got in.

Inside the limo was so amazingly awesome! "Aweeeesomeeeee." Kukai said.

Since there were so many seat/couch-seats we wanted to spread out. We decided each sat at one row.

"Awww, but I want to sit with my little strawberry..." Ikuto pouted. "Too bad." Me and Utau said at the same time.

So Yaya got the first row because she begged too,

Rikka got 2nd.

Utau got 3rd.

Rima got 4th.

and I got 5th.

Ikuto rushed to get 6th to get close to me -_-

Nagihiko got 7th.

Hikaru got 8th.

Kairi got 9th.

and, Kukai got 10th.

Wow. 10 rows in a limo. Wait, when I looked back...there were more rows behind Kukai o_O

WHAT KIND OF LIMO IS THIS.

So the car ride began, and the seats and this seat belt that you can put on if you lay down.

...So cool.

Ikuto always kept looking over to me. I always ignore him but make sure he doesn't do anything.

So the car ride began.

~Time skip car ride 1 hour exactly~

The car stopped.

"We're here." The driver announced. Woohoo!

And we went outside and looked at the Vacation house we were staying at.

We all gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: So, whatcha guys think of this crap?<strong>

**Blizzard: Hey! You accomplished something! You wrote your longest chapter in any of your stories yet! :D**

**Blaze: Awesome! I didn't even know! :DDDDDDD**

**Blitz: 'bout time you make your chappies longer when you say so :3 :DD**

**Bless: Review or else the deathly fate of this story: DISCONTINUED. don don don...**

**...so if you don't want this to be discontinued...REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Blaze: 1000 WORDS! Short still but I accomplished my longest chapter and writing goal: 1000 words a chappie. :DD  
><strong>


End file.
